Veränderung
by 182910
Summary: Raymond und Elizabeth sind auf der Flucht. Keiner ist wirklich vorbereitet auf die tiefgreifenden Veränderungen die spontan entstehen können. -Bitte nur erwachsene Leser-


Willkommen zu einem neuen Teilchen aus meiner Feder. Ich habe gerade erst damit begonnen „The Blacklist" zu schauen und habe sofort Feuer gefangen. Ich bin ein ziemlicher Fan der Idee, Elizabeth und Raymond könnten eine romantische Beziehung miteinander eingehen. Wem das nicht gefällt, darf sich gerne anderweitig umsehen, was das „The Blacklist" – Fanfiction Universum noch so zu bieten hat :) .

Öhm, diese Story ist für das reifere Publikum gedacht. Smut also :D .

Ach, ja Reviews sind absolut erwünscht und unbedingt nötig. Dies ist mein erster Ausflug in die Welt von „The Blacklist". Die Story ist natürlich AU und so weiter ;).

Disclaimer: Ich mache weder Geld mit dieser Geschichte, noch gehört mir das geistige Eigentum an „The Blacklist".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wie leicht kann eine einfache

Berührung unsere Seele

zum Klingen bringen.

\- Partice Jeancourt –

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das Sonnenlicht brach sich auf der Oberfläche des Sees viele tausend Male. Es war, als tanzten unzählige Diamanten auf dem Wasser.

Er lächelte.

Elizabeth stand an das Geländer gelehnt, die Tasse mit Kaffee halb geleert. Ihr entging sein Lächeln nicht und sie spürte, wie sich ihr Mund auch zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzog.

Unglaublich was sie in den letzten Wochen durchgemacht hatten. Sie waren auf die verrücktesten Arten davongelaufen, gefahren, geschwommen, geflogen.

Wind in den Haaren, warmes Sonnenlicht, Reds Grinsen, sein Lachen und das unglaubliche Lächeln das ihr Herz wärmte. All dies war ihr von den letzten Tagen besonders präsent. Sie konzentrierte sich auch lieber auf diese Eindrücke, als auf die furchtbaren Details der Flucht.

Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee und betrachtete ihren Fluchtpartner weiterhin.

Was war nur geschehen?

Er war sich ihres Blickes besonders bewusst. Das war nichts neues. Er hatte immer einen besonderen Sinn für sie. Grundsätzlich war seine Empathie immer eines seiner wichtigsten Werkzeuge im Überleben in einer äußerst gefährlichen Welt. Dennoch funktionierte sie bei Elizabeth völlig anders.

Er spürte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Nicht dass er diese Veränderung hatte herbeimanipulieren wollen! Das hätte er niemals gewagt.

Nur was hatte sich verändert?

Plötzlich war da ihre Hand. Sie schob sich in seine. Er drehte sich zu ihr. Sie lächelte kurz. Ihre Augen suchten seinen Blick. Ihm stockte der Atem.

Sie zu lesen war nie schwierig gewesen. Doch das was er jetzt in ihrem Blick, in ihrem Gesicht sah war mehr als er sich je erträumt hätte.

„Lizzie…", wisperte er rau.

Ihre andere Hand berührte federleicht seine Wange. Synchron bewegen sie sich aufeinander zu, so dass sie direkt voreinander standen. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten über seinen Bartschatten. Sie genoss das Gefühl. Wie attraktiv dieser Mann doch war!

Seine Kinnmuskeln arbeiteten und der Nerv unter seinem Auge zuckte. Trocken schluckte er seine Nervosität herunter.

Der Kaffee stand vergessen auf dem Geländer.

Liz war fasziniert von ihren Gefühlen für diesen Mann, aber auch seiner Reaktion auf sie.

„Red?"

„Ja?"

Mehr gehauchte als gesprochene Worte. Er starrte sie an, wartete auf ihren nächsten Schritt. Er kam und Red war mehr als überrascht.

Sie küsste ihn. Ihre Lippen lagen auf den seinen. Weich, warm und lockend berührte sie ihn.

Sein tiefes Seufzen begleitete die Bewegung seiner Arme, die sich sanft um sie schlossen. Er nippte an ihren geschlossenen Lippen.

Alles in ihm schrie nach mehr. Er wollte sie so sehr. Es zu verstecken kostete so viel Kraft. Allein auf der Flucht, so eng mit ihr zusammen zu sein und sich nicht zu verraten laugte ihn aus.

Und jetzt hielt er sie in den Armen. Hielt sie in den Armen und spürte ihre lockende Zunge an seinen bebenden Lippen. Er stöhnte. Er konnte sich nicht zusammennehmen. Es war unmöglich.

Seine Finger fuhren in ihr Haar als er seinen Mund öffnete und ihre forsche Zunge, mit der seinen Willkommen hieß. Er spürte wie die Leidenschaft sie zu überkommen drohte. Sie krallte sich in seine Weste und presste sich an ihn.

Ihre Hände strichen über seinen Rücken, zogen ihn noch näher.

„Lizzie," hauchte er im tiefsten Bass, als sie sich kurz von ihm löste, um ihn mit verhangenem Blick anzusehen, „oh Lizzie. Meine…Lizzie!"

Was auch immer sie in seinem Gesicht las, sie stürzte sich förmlich auf ihn. Ihre Lippen nippten aggressiv an seinen, ihre Zunge fuhr die Kontur seiner Lippen nach, biss ihn sanft, um noch tieferen Zugang in seine Mundhöhle zu erreichen. Die kleinen Laute, die sie ausstieß, erregten ihn - ebenso die Art wie sie ihr Becken, ihre Lenden rhythmisch an seinen rieb.

Liz war außer sich vor Verlangen.

Wann war das geschehen? Wann genau hatte sie sich so auf ihn einlassen können?

Es spielte keine Rolle. Sie wollte ihn. Jetzt.

Seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Mund über ihre Wange zu ihrem Ohr.

„Lizzie," keuchte er, „bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du das willst?"

Ihre Hände umfassten seinen Po und sie presste ihr pochende Mitte nur sinnlicher gegen seine vor Lust schmerzende Erregung.

„Ja!" knurrte sie förmlich. „Und das bald!"

Er stöhnte guttural auf. Es war so köstlich, wie sie sich an ihm rieb.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn in die Hütte, in der sie die Nacht verbracht hatten. Er folgte ihr.

Wie sie die Tür schlossen und den Weg bis zu ihrem zerwühlten Bett fanden, entzog sich seiner Wahrnehmung. Er spürte nur ihre Küsse, ihre Hände auf seinem Rücken, seiner Brust und hörte ihr leises Keuchen, Stöhnen. Ihr Blick war bar jeder Verstellung. Ungeschönt ließ sie ihn ihr Verlangen nach ihm sehen.

Es würde ihm unmöglich sein, sich ganz und gar auf sie zu konzentrieren. Er hatte immer davon geträumt, sie langsam und selbstlos zu lieben, wenn es jemals dazu käme. Er hatte nur geben und nichts nehmen wollen.

Und hier war er nun: zitterte wie ein Schuljunge beim ersten Mal, war so erregt, dass er Angst hatte er würde in seinen Hosen kommen.

Er wollte sie so sehr spüren, er wollte so sehr eins mit ihr sein. Er wünschte sich dies schon so lange.

Ungeduldig zog Liz sich ihre Bluse samt Top über den Kopf. Red starrte sie an, in seinem Gesicht arbeitete es. Urplötzlich ergriff er sie. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen. Er würde tun, was auch immer sie von ihm jetzt sie brauchte und wollte. Er würde nehmen, was auch immer sie bereit war ihm zu schenken.

Hart küsste Elizabeth ihn. Ihre Hand umfasste ihn durch seine Hose. Er stöhnte langgezogen auf.

„Ich will dich, Red. Bitte…" wisperte sie an seinen Lippen.

„Dann sollst du mich haben," keuchte er und stieß instinktiv in ihre Hand, die seinen lustschmerzenden Schwanz nicht losließ.

Hastig entledigte er sich seiner Oberbekleidung. Er hatte kaum das Hemd abgelegt, da stützte sie sich schon auf seine Brust. Ihre Hände fuhren durch sein Brusthaar, ihr Mund umschloss voller Hingabe den Punkt an seinem Hals, wo sein Puls sich rasend unter der Haut abzeichnete.

Raymonds Hände strichen durch ihr Haar über ihren Rücken und fanden den Verschluss ihres BHs. Er öffnete ihn und ließ sofort seine Hände darunter gleiten.

Lustvoll stöhnte Liz auf, als er ihre Nippel reizte, rieb und an ihnen sanft zupfte. Sie küsste ihn abermals voller Hunger. Raymond umschlang sie mit beiden Armen und drehte sich mit ihr, so dass er auf ihr lag. Er presste seine harte Erregung gegen ihren Schritt.

„Bitte," flehte sie. „Ich brauche dich jetzt."

Ihre Hände schoben sich in seine Hose, umfassten seinen Po. Ihr Becken kreiste, als sie ihn noch fester gegen ihr Zentrum presste.

Er stöhnte: „Lizzie, du bist mein Untergang… agh ... Lizzie!"

Hosen, Slip und Boxer landeten auf einem Haufen am Fuße des Bettes.

„Raymond, ich kann nicht warten," wimmerte sie, als sie endlich sah wie groß und bereit er für sie war.

Schwer atmend betrachtete er sie.

„Du bist so wunderschön. Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du mich wirklich willst, Lizzie."

Sie ergriff seine Hand und schob sie zwischen ihre Schamlippen.

Er zog zischend die Luft ein…

„Oh mein Gott, Elizabeth!"

„Das ist alles für dich und wegen dir. Ich will dich Raymond."

Wie nass sie war! So erregt hatte er sie sich niemals erträumen können. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sie ihm solches Verlangen, solche Hingabe entgegenbringen könnte.

Zärtlich reizte er ihre Nässe, während er sich zwischen ihren Beinen positionierte. Sie ergriff seine Härte und führte ihn dorthin, wo sie ihn brauchte. Langsam glitt er in sie. Sie wimmerte auf und bog sich ihm entgegen.

Wie gut er sich anfühlte. Er dehnte sie so sehr, füllte sie so sehr aus.

„Raymond!"

Wie wundervoll sein Name aus ihrem Mund klang.

Er bewegte sich langsam, blickte in ihr vor Lust verzerrtes Gesicht. Wie eng sie war. Es kostete all seine Beherrschung nicht gleich zu kommen. Wie lange hatte er selbst solche Hingabe nicht mehr gefühlt? Hatte er überhaupt so je gefühlt?

„Meine Lizzie. Du bist … so … wunderschön … so un - … unglaublich… ah!"

Langsam zog er sich aus ihr zurück, um sofort wieder zuzustoßen. Sie bog sich nur noch mehr ihm und seinen liebkosenden Händen entgegen. So leidenschaftlich, so reaktionsstark in Bezug auf ihn hätte er niemals gedachte, dass sie so sein würde. Er presste sich an sie, vergrub seine Hände in ihren Haaren und spürte wie ihre Arme ihn umschlagen.

Ihre Lippen umschlossen seine Unterlippe, ihr Becken hob sich jeden seiner Stößen entgegen.

„Lizzie … !"

„Red … ," schluchzte sie und zog ihn hinab um ihn zu küssen.

Er spürte wie ihre inneren Muskeln ihn umfingen, ihn molken. Er würde gleich kommen. Es war unmöglich ihr zu widerstehen.

Seine Stöße wurden härter, schneller. Sie spürte wie kurz er davor war.

„Raymond." Keuchte sie. „Raymond, komm für mich. Gib mir alles …"

Die Wellen der Lust schlugen über ihr zusammen. Noch nie zuvor hatte sie so empfunden. Niemals hatte Elizabeth solche Leidenschaft, solches Verlangen verspürt. Er füllte sie aus, körperlich und seelisch. Sie war voll von ihm.

„Ray…!" schrie sie.

Sie kam. Er spürte ihre Muskeln, die ihn bald schmerzhaft ausmolken. Nach jedem Tropfen seiner Essenz schien sie zu gieren. Oh, sie sollte sie bekommen.

„Lizzie …" hauchte er erstickt.

Er presste sich hart in sie, drei - vier male. Sein Stöhnen war so erotisch, seine Umarmung absolut besitzergreifend.

Er kam auf so wunderschöne Weise. Liz konnte sich kaum sattsehen, auch wenn sie noch die kleinen Stromschläge ihres eigenen Höhepunktes spürte.

Sie würde ihn niemals wieder hergeben.

Wo kam das her?

Er stöhnte verhalten. Sie war so schön, so unglaublich leidenschaftlich.

Er spürte leichte Kratzer auf seinem Po. Mein Gott. Diese Frau -seine Lizzie- war alles was er wollte. Er würde sie nie wieder gehen lassen.

Er blickte sie an.

„Du gehörst mir Lizzie." Er sagte dies so bestimmt, als sei dies eine unumstößliche Tatsache.

„Falsch." Sie küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel. „Du gehörst mir, Raymond Reddington. Ich gebe dich nicht mehr her."


End file.
